Through the Grimrock
by AnnElfwind
Summary: Four prisoners are thrown into the mount of DOOM (Grimrock). Will they be able to survive and fight their way through the prison or will they die? Read in order to find out. (Rated T - no romance here, but enough of bad language)


**A/N:** I'm so sorry for not updating any of my other stories, but I have been kinda lazy lately. However, I'm writing again and as I stated somwhere before, I never (with one single exception) scratch any stories. And I always finish them, even if it might take a while. :)

So, even though this is not a continuation of my other stories, I will post it. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but turns out it is kinda longer. So I will split it up in several parts. I don't have much more written than this, but I'm working on it - slowly.

So, Enjoy!

**FIRST PART**

Four bodies dropped down and landed on a cold stone floor. One of them was massive, the other three normal sized. It was a minotaur and three humans.

Where they were? In the prison of Grimrock.

One of them groaned as he started to regain consciesness.

"What the hell?!" was the first thing out of his mouth.

"Keep it down," was the cross reply he got. From the sound of it, it was the minotaur.

"At least the chains broke when we landed," joined another voice. Smooth and controlled.

"Look at this," the final voice chimed in. Then, there was a sound of a sliding wall and a surprised yelp.

The other three turned and saw an alcove where there was a huge statue of some sort. Beneath was a shuriken and a pair of boots.

"They're mine," proclaimed the one who opened the hidden alcove.

"They wouldn't fit me anyway," waved the minotaur his hand dismissively.

"Too lightweight for me and this ponce here," indicated the first one to the smooth sounding one, "is probably too good for them."

"Watch it!" sneered the man and started chanting.

"Enough!" boomed the minotaur.

When they quieted, he continued: "Now, let's all calm down and start acting our age. First, let's introduce ourselves, okay? My name is Ruk'Ur. Now, how about you?" he pointed to the first one.

"Jack," he snarled.

"Shadow," was the quiet reply of the man with the boots.

"Sinister, the ex-head sorcerer from the Tower of Mages," introduced himself the last member of their group.

"Now, I think we should look around here and then find a way out," decided Ruk'Ur.

"And how do we open that grate? Huh? You genius?" snarked Jack.

"Why, we follow the inscription, don't you think?" Sinister cut in and pointed to some runes on the wall.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I don't know what that says. It's gibberish to me."

"I cannot read it either," voiced Ruk'Ur.

"Let me see!" pushed Shadow his way to the front.

"It roughly translates to _Take the torch and the door will open_ or something like that."

"A more precise translation would be **Choose your fate, take the torch or perish in this room,"** corrected Sinister.

"Then why didn't you tell us in the first place?" pouted Shadow.

"Because nobody asked," was his snide reply.

While the two argued, Ruk'Ur took the torch and the grate slid open. "Let's go," he said and with Jack walking next to him, they started through the corridor.

"Wait for us!" yepled Shadow when he saw they were being left behind.

"Don't worry. They need us," comented Sinsiter and started to follow.

Some time and fights later, they were standing in front of a demon face that was missing its eyes. There was another writing on the wall.

"What does it say?" asked Jack.

"To return the eyes. Only then shall the door open," replied Sinister, who became their translator.

"Good, now where do we find the eyes?" Jack wanted to know.

"How about the side passages going left and right?" suggested Ruk'Ur.

"Split up?" asked Shadow.

"No, too dangerous," Ruk'Ur dismissed the idea.

"Okay, so left or right?" asked Jack.

"Left first," decided Sinister.

"And what are you basing that on?" wanted Jack to know.

"Nothing at all, but we will have to go both ways in the end anyway, so why not left?"

"Left it is then," decided Ruk'Ur before they could start arguing.

"Fine..." grumbled Jack, but went left non the less.

There were some snails and a tricky grate. Also, there was a blue gem. They took it and went back to the demon head.

"Do we put it in now, or after we get the other one?" asked Jack.

"Let's get the other one first, okay? Who knows what will happen after we put only one in..." suggested Shadow.

"Agreed, I don't like the idea of not having the second one," voiced his oppinion Sinister.

They moved to the right corridor where there was a grate. They peered inside without opening it and found some weird mushroom-y monsters.

"Think you can set them on fire?" Ruk'Ur asked Sinister.

"Shouldn't be much of a problem," comented the sorcerer.

"Go for it then," Ruk'Ur opened the grate and Sinister moved forward. From his hands, fire erupted and within moments, the fungi were burned down to ashes.

"Look, more food!" Shadow yelled and showed them his find.

"Good, now, how about we find the gem?" suggested Jack very sarcastically.

"Shut it, we will need all the food we can get," snapped Sinister and moved to pull a lever that _obviously_opened the small cell that was there.

Ruk'Ur stepped in and picked up the gem.

"Shall we go?" he asked his companions.

"Wait," stopped him Sinister.

"What for?" Ruk'Ur didn't understand.

"Didn't you learn from the first room?" sighed Sinister.

Then, he walked inside the cell and pressed a button on the wall. They heard a noise from the back of the room and, of course, Jack was the first to go there. Brandishing the knife he found on their way through the corridors.

"Nothing here, just some plants..." he sounded dissapointed.

"No, there's a dagger!" shouted Shadow who was the second to inspect the newly found space.

"And these plants could be mixed into healing potions," said Sinister and started picking them and storing in a pouch.

Meanwhile Jack was shouting at Shadow.

"Hand it over!"

"Why should I?!" was Shadow's just as loud reply as he clutched the dagger close to his person.

"Let him be, you'll get the next blade we find," stepped Ruk'Ur in and hefted his hammer he found close to the starting cell. Thankfully, Jack didn't argue about it when he did, because it was really heavy and not even Jack with all his muscle could weild it properly.

And Jack did indeed drop the subject.

When Sinister was done with his plants, they went back to the head and the sorcerer put the gems inside. After he did, the door slid open and revealed a skeleton that attacked them on sight.

"What the hell!" yelled Jack and striked the undead with his knife. Ruk'Ur didn't waste time either and bashed the monster on the head where it's shield didn't reach and managed to dent the helm it was wearing.

Shadow threw a stone at it and then sneaked behind the monster to stab it in the back.

Meanwhile, Sinster was muttering under his breath and then lightning erupted from his finger, which fried the monster instantly.

"Nice work, sorcerer," comented Ruk'Ur and picked up the spear and shield.

"I'll take the spear, if you don't mind," quipped Sinister, eying it with interest.

"And what will you do with it?" wondered Jack.

"A sorcerer I might be, but I would prefer to have a back-up weapon when I'm low on magical power."

"Then take it," agreed Ruk'Ur and handed it over.

"Shal we continue?" wanted Shadow to know.

"Sure," nodded Ruk'Ur and headed down the newly opened path.

The others followed right behind, with only Sinister lacking behind as he removed the two blue gems and stowed them inside his pouch.

"Never know what you might need..." he muttered and then followed his companiones.


End file.
